


Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер

by dantesartre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre
Summary: Незадолго до Апокалипсиса Кроули столкнулся у книжного магазина А.З. Фелла с архангелом Гавриилом.





	Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер

Если слишком долго все идет хорошо, легко потерять бдительность — что и произошло с Кроули. У входа в магазин он столкнулся с Гавриилом, буквально нос к носу, и от неожиданности не успел не только ретироваться, но даже сделать злобное демоническое лицо (Кроули вообще мастерски копирует Дагон, однажды она даже чуть не натравила на него за это адского цербера, славное было время).  
Гавриил неприятно улыбнулся, не утруждая себя придержать тяжелую деревянную дверь, хлопнувшую за его спиной.  
— Демон... Кроули, — протянул он. — Здравствуй.  
— Забор покраствуй, — огрызнулся Кроули, прикидывая, под каким предлогом ему теперь заходить в магазин.  
Вообще-то, если вдуматься, Гавриилу бы не стоило никаких усилий передразнить Дагон — его сияющее архангельское лицо выражением ничуть не уступало демоническому.  
— Я бы на твоем месте не спешил внутрь, — он потер руки. — Азирафель сейчас... не в лучшем состоянии. Не думаю, что тебе стоит его видеть.  
Кроули почувствовал, как его накрывает паника.  
— Что ты с ним сделал, уебок? — закричал он, ужом проскальзывая мимо Гавриила. — Азирафель!.. Азирафель!

Он нашел Азирафеля в подсобке — расхристанного, едва прикрытого небрежно наброшенной сверху рубашкой, испещренного укусами и кровоподтеками. Азирафель испуганно пошевелился и приоткрыл глаза — но, заметив, кто именно вошел, побледнел и едва не развоплотился, тщетно стараясь спрятать свое тело под куском ткани.  
Кроули прекрасно помнил и этот жест, и этот взгляд, еще с того дня, когда первое яблоко было разделено на двоих.  
— К-Кроули, я не... Ты просто... В смысле... — голос Азирафеля дрожал. Неудивительно.  
Кроули так и застыл в дверях на несколько долгих мгновений — и вышел, быстро и отчаянно.  
— Кроули! — Азирафель, кажется, даже вскочил, но бежать за ним в одной рубашке не стал.

Гавриил так и ждал его у входа, небрежно засунув руки в карманы серого пальто.  
— Я предупреждал, — с самым святым видом напомнил он.  
Кроули схватил его за шарф, готовясь кричать ему в лицо все, что о нем думает, но вместо этого зашипел от боли, разжав горящие пальцы.  
— Парфюм на основе святой воды, — поправив шарф, растянул губы в улыбке Гавриил. — Нравится? Вы, демоны, потрясающе одинаковы. Хотите — буквально — брать дело в свои руки... Держать ситуацию под контролем... Ну-ну.  
Кроули еще дул на пальцы и недобро смотрел на Гавриила исподлобья, не утруждая себя ответами на самолюбивые речи. Гавриилу они и не требовались.

— Кроули-Кроули-Кроули, — снова протянул Гавриил, делая шаг вперед — так, чтобы Кроули понял, кто из них держит ситуацию под контролем. Его улыбка стала шире. От нее веяло недвусмысленной угрозой. — Ты мне не нравишься. Возможно, единственная хорошая вещь — при упоминании твоего имени Азирафель кончает в два раз быстрее... Отличный повод для, хм, дополнительного наказания, ты не находишь?  
Кроули передернуло от омерзения и злости — он снова попытался схватить Гавриила, но тот без особого интереса взмахнул шарфом:  
— Но-но, глазами можно, руками нельзя, — он поцокал языком, как будто имел дело с десятилеткой. — Я не хочу портить твое тело, это было бы недальновидно с моей стороны. Так что будь так, хм, добр, зол, или как у вас принято говорить? Не нарывайся. Уяснил?  
— Ты же из ангелов! Зачем ты с ним так? Ты должен... — наконец заговорил Кроули.  
Улыбка пропала с лица Гавриила как по щелчку пальцев.  
— Не говори мне о том, что должны делать ангелы, золотко. Я, блять, архангел Гавриил, мне, наверное, лучше знать. Если ты такой умный, то почему шабашишь на лорда Вельзевул, а не слушаешь небесные гармонии? Учить он меня вздумал. Невероятно!  
Кроули было нечего ответить — Гавриил прекрасно знал, куда бить.

— В общем, — Гавриил снова осклабился, — я просто хотел уточнить, что не против твоих невероятно динамичных отношений с Азирафелем, всех этих вздохов под луной и старомодных экивоков — развлекайтесь, пока можете, у вас осталось не так много времени. С одним условием. Ты можешь и дальше плясать вокруг ангела и держаться с ним за руки — до тех пор, пока он помнит, на чьей стороне. Пока он по первому зову становится на задние лапки и прибегает ко мне. Как только он хотя бы на секунду поставит тебя выше — я тебя в святой воде утоплю, уж будь уверен, а его — сожгу адским пламенем. Будет немного досадно, но сам понимаешь. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер и все такое.  
Кроули прожил среди демонов очень долго, чтобы научиться распознавать все оттенки лжи, недомолвок, преувеличений и прочих крайне полезных навыков.  
Гавриил говорил абсолютно серьезно.  
Кроули так и не нашелся, что сказать.

— Ну, бывай, — Гавриил похлопал его по плечу и плотнее запахнул пальто. — Уверен, вам будет, что обсудить с Азирафелем... Не вешай нос!  
Кроули остался у входа в магазин А.З. Фелла в одиночестве.


End file.
